PJ Masks (team)
The PJ Masks are the primary trio of their own television series. They are the superheroes of the city, known for stopping villains during the night time, although on each mission, their personality issues usually get in the way. However, they quickly realize and learn from their behaviors to personally better themselves. These lessons serve to teach the viewers about the values of life. Members *'Catboy' (Connor) - A cat-like kid with super-speed and great hearing abilities. He is the leader of the trio and drives the Cat-Car. His suit is blue in color and has ears and a tail. *'Owlette' (Amaya) - An owl-like girl with flying abilities and a special ability to see things from far away using her owl eyes. She is the only female member of the group and flies the Owl Glider. Her suit is red-and-pink and has an owl mask with feathered wings on her back. *'Gekko' (Greg) - A lizard-like boy with super-strength, the ability to climb walls and ceilings, and the ability to color-change and camouflage. He is the youngest of the trio and drives the Gekko-Mobile. His suit is green in color and has reptilian features. *'PJ Robot' - A robot with the ability to hover above the ground. He maintains HQ, acts as mission control for the team, and occasionally accompanies the heroes on missions. *'Armadylan' (Dylan) - An armadillo-like boy also with super-strength, ability to create strong earthquakes. He can also dig underground and roll himself up into a ball. He is stronger than Gekko and wears armor and helmet that are tan-and-brown in color with a tail-cape. Trivia *Armadylan is the only member to wear armor and helmet, instead of jumpsuit and mask. *In "PJ Dylan", Armadylan actually becomes a PJ Mask member. *It is unknown if the PJ Masks have had any members other than the current trio. *Their catchphrase, usually said by either Connor, Greg, or Amaya, is: "PJ Masks, we're on our way. Into the night, to save the day!" *Romeo, Night Ninja, Wolfy Kids and An Yu knows the PJ Masks' actual identities. *They have never worked during the daytime. *It is possible that when they switch at nighttime, they start thinking more like animals. They are able to trot on all four legs like an animal would, have catchphrases (and insults thrown at them) that relate to the animal they're based off of, and are able to get into poses that the animal they're based off of would be able to. *The only PJ Mask shown in the current trio that does not have a tail, is Owlette and this can be seen if one looks at her poses thoroughly. *According to a YouTube video from the official PJ Masks channel, the PJ Masks are all 6 years old (the description reads "Six year olds Connor, Amaya, and Greg", thus confirming the PJ Masks' age). The villains' ages are currently unknown, but they could be the same as well. *Whenever their powers are activated the accents on their suits will glow a lighter color of their signature colors. They also usually call out the names of their powers upon activating them, but not always. *The members made up of 2 boys and a girl is very similar to the "3 Mascaritas" of the Cartoon Network series Mucha Lucha (apart from sharing the theme of superheroes and are younger children). *The speed of Catboy (Super Cat Speed), Owlette's owl theme, and Gekko's force (Super Gekko Muscles) also takes references to Volt, Sammy, and Max from the Korean series MiniForce. *The eye colors of the PJ Masks members change to match their costumes - Amaya's eyes turn from brown to red when she becomes Owlette and turned violet when she became Dark Owl, and Connor's eyes turned from blue to gray when he became Night Panther. Gallery PJ Masks Power Up.jpg PJ Masks Civilian Forms.jpg|PJ Masks' civilian identities PJ Masks celebrating christmas with Luna Girl.jpg Aww!.jpg Connor Amaya Greg in Catboy's Cuddly.png Powerless PJ Masks.jpg|Powerless PJ Masks The PJ Masks Touch the crystal while PJ Robot recovers.jpg Connor Amaya Greg in Moonstruck.png pj-masks-moonstruck-2.jpg pj-masks-moonstruck.jpg PJ Masks-in-Mystery Mountain.jpg PJ Masks animal spirits.jpg Catboy and Armadylan handshake.jpg Category:PJ Masks characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Superheroes Category:Disney Junior characters